Redbeard
by sherlockianfangirl
Summary: This was actually written by my friend (also partner for POTC fanfics) but she doesn't have a fanfiction so I'm posting it. Plus I came up with the idea so...


Sherlock Holmes stared out the window as raindrops pelleted everywhere and thunder rumbled across the sky. He turned around and grabbed a cardboard sword. Sherlock smiled as he started to swing the sword. He jumped on the couch and fought back his invisible enemies. He would turn from side to side and vanquish all foes with a swing of his sword. Then, Mycroft silently walked into the room. Sherlock points his sword at Mycroft and screams confidently, "Who goes there? Friend... or foe!"

Mycroft says, "It's me, Sherlock..."

"Me who? I have never heard of a person named 'me'."

"It's Mycroft."

"Then, you shall not feel the wrath of my sword." Sherlock jumps down and puts his sword to his side. Sherlock smiles, but Mycroft only responds by sitting on the couch. Sherlock puts his sword and asks, "What's wrong? You like playing pirates."

Mycroft says, "I- I mean, we just watched Redbeard being taken to the farm."

Sherlock smiles and says, "Well, I hope he has a fun time there. Mum and Dad said he'll only be there for a couple years then we can get him back! Will we be able to visit him?"

"I... I don't think so, Sherlock."

"Why not?"

"We can't really go there now."

"_Why_ not?"  
"It's... a location that we can't reach now."

"Where is it?"

Mycroft doesn't answer. Sherlock examines Mycroft's body language and states, "You're lying to me. Why can't we go to the farm?!"  
"Sherlock-"

"Mycroft, why can't I go and visit Redbeard in the farm?"  
Mycroft abruptly gets up from the couch and leaves the room just as his parents are coming in. Sherlock's parents smile and his mum says, "Sherlock, we just saw Redbeard leave for the farm and he told me to give you a biiiiiiig hug!"  
Sherlock's mum embraces Sherlock. Sherlock asks while embracing his mum, "Why can't we visit Redbeard?"  
His dad asks with a confused expression, "Why are you asking this, Sherlock?"

"Mycroft won't tell me."

"Oh, uh, Sherlock-"

"Why are you all lying to me?"

"How-"

"Dad, you always shuffle your feet when you're nervous or lying. And it's easy to figure out which is which."

His mum says, "Honey, we're not allowed to go there."

"Why not?"  
"You have to be a certain age-"  
"Then, how come you can't go there?"

"We're not-"

Mycroft walks in and says, "You can only be dead to go there."

His parents say firmly, "_Mycroft_-"

Mycroft spins on his heel to look at his parents and says, "Mum, Dad, I think Sherlock deserves to hear the _truth_."

Sherlock says, "I want to hear the truth!"

His mum says, "No, you don't-"

Mycroft looks to Sherlock with a sad look and says, "Sherlock, Redbeard is dead. They put him down..."

Sherlock's head starts spinning. He looks to his parents, who now have the word 'liars' surrounding them. He runs to Mycroft and hugs his leg. Tears start to roll down Sherlock's face. Mycroft awkwardly pats Sherlock on the back as Sherlock cries. Sherlock tries to rub his tears on Mycroft's jeans, but the tears won't rub off. Mycroft kneels down and hugs Sherlock. Sherlock's parents leave the room. Mycroft says, "I'm sorry, Sherlock..."

Sherlock cries even harder as he says, "Why did he have to die?"

Mycroft releases Sherlock from the hug and says, "Sherlock. All lives end at some point. I know this is something you already know, but... it's going to happen."

The two are in silence as Sherlock sniffles and tries drying his tears. Mycroft says, "I got you something..."

Sherlock looks to Mycroft with red eyes and says, "What is it?"

Mycroft pulls a blue scarf out of his jacket pocket. The scarf is wrapping something. Sherlock takes the gift hesitantly and slowly starts unraveling it. When it is completely unraveled, it reveals a white square paper. Sherlock takes the white piece of paper and flips it up. He sees that it's a picture of Mycroft and Sherlock sitting next to Redbeard. Sherlock lets out a cry and hugs Mycroft again. Sherlock whispers, "Thank you."


End file.
